Visiting An Old Friend
by TheLostPrincessOfTheEast
Summary: COMPLETE - The walls were blood red, the wooded floor was warm and smooth to the human touch, a huge two-and-a-half foot high bed draped with black silk sheets.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Just a little two-shot maybe three-shot, if I get at least 5 reviews I shall continue this story. Please enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Kuranosuke Takeda greeted his guests, it was a pleasure having them here again after a few years. From the corner of his eye he noticed what had been the center of his thoughts for the last few years since Sango had rejected him. <em>'She's changed so much.' <em>he mused silently to himself.

"Who might you be?" Kuranosuke asked the miko standing silently beside Inuyasha. Inuyasha blinked a few times and subconsciously pulled the miko closer to him.

"My name is Kikyo." she replied, smiling. Kikyo had come back to life when Kagome wished upon the Sacred-Jewel. Kagome had long ago fell out of love with Inuyasha, although he was still protective of her and she liked that, she still loved him but more of a brotherly love kinda thing. After declining Kouga's request, they found out a few months later him and Ayame had started courting not long after Kagome's decline, they invited them to the, _'Wolf Mating Ceremony'_ also. It was really only for wolves but, Kouga wanted his non-wolf friends their as well.

"Lord Takeda, may I please speak to you alone?" Kagome asked, smiling. He turned towards her fully and smiled.

"Of course, Lady Kagome." he replied in his usual gentle voice. Leading her away and out of hearing range he asked, "What may I help you with?"

"I was thinking, maybe you could - if you want to - help me with my hand-to-hand combat and swords fighting?" she whispered softly to him, blushing slightly. He smiled at the slight show of embarrassment, and nodded.

"I would be most honored to help you with your fighting skills." Kuranosuke told her gently, smiling wider than before, "We may start tomorrow morning? Dawn? If that is acceptable?" he questioned softly, watching slightly amused as she nodded enthusiastically. They walked back over to where everyone else was talking. "Come, a few of my attendents will show you to your new rooms. Kagome follow me, I will show you your new room."

Offering Kagome his arm he led her towards where his bed chambers were, it was off limits to all except his family. Walking through the halls Kagome admired the paintings on the walls. She stopped at a painting making him stop as well. "Is this your father and you?" she questioned quietly, looking at the painting of a small Prince Kuranosuke and his father.

"Yes, my father thought it would be a beautiful picture for me to see every time I walk past here." he told her laughing lightly at the memory, they looked at the picture for a short time longer.

In the picture was his father and him grinning, he was no more than five summers old and three feet tall when this was painted, being held in the arms of his father who was kneeling down behind him. The background was a picture of the night sky, a full moon in the middle with a light sheet of fog covering it. A huge forest and river.

"Come, let us continue, the others are probably wondering where we are." he told her, nodding she let him lead her towards a room. "This is my room, the one across from it shall be yours if you wish for it to be." he told her pointing at the doors, opening one he stepped aside gesturing for her to enter. She gasped as she gazed around the room.

The walls were blood red, the wooded floor was warm and smooth to the human touch, a huge two-and-a-half foot high bed draped with black silk sheets, a walk in closet beside the huge bath chamber, and a low dresser with a mirror hanging on the wall behind it and a low stool infront of the dresser. She turned around and hugged Kuranosuke, he blushed slightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you soooooooooooooo much!" she squealed to him, grinning widely. His blush disappeared and was replaced with a warm genuine smile, she pulled away and put her over sized bag on the floor by the door. They went to find the rest of the group, they found them in the family room eating biscuit's and drinking mint flavored tea. They happily joined their friends, getting engrossed the random subjects fast.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: It's pretty much a rushed idea but, I hope you enjoyed my story so far. I really promise to write more when I can! Could be a week before I update. Review, need at least 5 to continue.<em>

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	2. Chapter 2

A new chapter! R&R! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kuranosuke stared up at the ceiling of his room, he wanted to tell her his feelings, but he didn't know how. He was never one to be emotional, sure he was a nice, gentle kinda guy but when it came to woman he was at a blank. He wished his father was here and not in China at the moment, if he was here he could talk to him. But he knew he would have to wait a few days till he came back. Kuranosuke yawned, tiredly. Stretching, he turned onto his side and slowly fell into a deep sleep.<p>

_Dream..._

_Kuranosuke walked along a path in the security of his castle walls, Sango walked a little ways behind him. Kuranosuke stared straight ahead with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes closed._

'How can I prove my feelings to her?' _he questioned himself as they walked onto a bridge, they stopped in the center of it. He leaned against the railing as they stared out over the water._

"Sango...?" _He asked, still staring ahead._

_Sango immediately turned her head toward him, _"Yes? What is it, my lord?" _She asked, curiously._

"Don't call me my lord, please call me Kuranosuke and even call me runny nose if you'd like." _he told her, she turned her head towards the ground. He laughed gently his head going to the left, _"Just joking of course."

_Sango turned her head back towards him, _"Listen we need to talk,-"

"Sango..." _he interrupted, she made a slight noise in surprise at that. _"With the state of the world, there are few people I can trust. Evil demons are bound in the mountain and rivers, mortals resort to trickery and betrayal, some call this a Hell on earth, but i'm not satisfied to accept things as they are." _He turned around to look at her before continuing. _"I swore that the woman I chose to spend my life with would be someone I loved with all my heart and soul."

"But why did you choose me?"

"I may be the lord of the clan but I am also an excellent judge of character." _he said, with a tiny laugh and a smile._

_Kuranosuke walked the short distance to Sango and grabbed her hands gently in his. _"Sango, I love you. I truly love you." _she stared at their hands for a moment before speaking._

"I'm flattered, i'm happy to hear how you feel."

"Would you please be my wife, Sango?"

"No, sorry, I can't accept."

"But why ever not?"

"There's something I must do before I can possibly consider marriage. I am certain it will be very difficult to accomplish. Perhaps even impossible." _she paused as a few flashbacks came to her. _"But, I must try. I must carry out this deed or else I won't be able to go forward in life. And thats why I must move on and continue my journey. Please you must find someone more suitable as your wife!"

"No one is more suitable than you. I waited six years, it matters not how many more I wait for your return. Sango, I understand perfectly how you feel right now, and so I will wait forever."

"But no I didn't mean-"

"Please come to me anytime you require my assistance, I promise I will do everything in my power as a lord to help you." _he said, laughing after he finish that sentence. Kuranosuke walked off the bridge laughing, happily._

"No wait..." _Sango called, he continued laughing as he walked away._

_End of Dream..._

Kuranosuke awoke at dawn, the sun was hardly up at all. He decided to take a nice warm shower before going to see if Kagome was awake yet. Kuranosuke dressed in a pair of white clothes, he tied a red, white and black sash around his waist, then slipped his two swords into it. He opened his balcony door to clean the air out before walking out into the hall.

He gently knocked on Kagome's door. No anwser. He chuckled softly as he realized that she was still sleeping, he quietly opened the door and walked in. He chuckled again when he saw the sight she made, her hair was spilled across the pillows and her arms made a star-ish shape, her blanket was more to the side and bottom. Kagome's pajama's contrasted of a pair of silk pajama's, a red silk button up shirt and a pair of black, with red swirls, pants.

Her shirt had rode up slightly and it revealed her stomach to his warm eye's. Kuranosuke quietly made his way over to her and crawled onto the bed, he shook her gently enjoying the way her hand tried, and failed, to push his hands away. He slid his hands lower and lifted her shirt, he positioned his hands in the right places and moved his fingers.

Kagome's eye's snapped open as her laughter filled the air, Kuranosuke gave her a boyish smile as he continued to tickle her mercilessly. Kagome was laughing so hard that tears started to stream down her face, she could hardly breath, she barely got in gasps of air. Kuranosuke decided she got his message and stopped, he reached over and whipped the tears from her face as she slowly regained her breath.

"Meanie!" she said and pouted after she regained her breath. He chuckled and smiled warmly down at her, she smiled back at him and stared into his mischievous and something she couldn't identify eye's.

"Well, get up sleepy. We have a mornings work to do in the dojo. Meet me there in ten minutes, otherwise I'll drag you there in whatever wardrobe your in be it pajama's, fighting gear and/or something else, or a robe, or even _naked._" he said chuckling at the last two, Kagome was shocked to hear that and blushed when he said naked.

She jumped from the bed and ran to the bath chambers, barely grabbing hold of her bag as she went. Kuranosuke chuckled and stood from the bed to go to the dojo, he walked in the crisp morning air toward it. Smiling and greeting some of his attendants along the way, as he entered the dojo he caught sight of Miroku meditating in the corner of it.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed that! Please review. Thanks!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter of this story. So, well... ENJOY!~

* * *

><p>After talking for a little while with Kuranosuke, Miroku left the dojo in search of something to eat, having been awake for the past three hours and going to sleep early was a bit hard. After finding something to eat Miroku left in search of his lovely wife and was not surprised to find her sitting by the koi pond. She looked rather deep in thought.<p>

"Sango, my dear, is something wrong?" Miroku asked as he sat down on the empty spot beside her.

"Hmm... kind of." Sango replied, not turning her gaze away from the koi pond, "Do you think Kuran is in love with Kaggy? Do you think she loves him back too? Do you?" Finally did she looked up and over at him. A concerned look on her face.

"Sango, I do not think it is our place to judge something like that. It it up to them, my dear."

"Yeah, your right. But, I do hope that they love each other, I want Kuran and Kaggy to be happy. Besides, I think they are definitely in love. Do you see how they look at each other? Well, I did." Sango babbled on and on about their actions, Miroku just sat and listened in amusement.

* * *

><p>Kuranosuke was getting tired of waiting for Kagome, it had been over a half hour and yet, she still never showed. Getting up he began walking to the door, half way there it flew open to reveal a slightly panting Kagome.<p>

"You late." he said bluntly. Kagome blushed cherry red and stuttered out something about her hair. Kuranosuke walked the short distance over to her and handed her a brand new sword.

Slowly he worked her through the basics of swordsmanship and ancient judo. Kagome got the hang of it fast, Kuranosuke smiled as he saw her move around the large dojo gracefully. After a while of watching her go through the steps, he told her to stop then introduced her to two new steps, one for the ancient judo and the other for her new sword.

They skipped breakfast and lunch, going through all the steps slowly, Kuranosuke finally noticed how late it was and called a quits on the days lesson. It was almost dinner so he told he to get ready for it.

He watched as she nodded and ran out of the room happily, he was amazed with her stamina. Even after all that hard training she still had the energy to run. With a shake of his head he headed to his own chambers to get ready for dinner.

After taking a short dip in his personal hot spring, Kuranosuke dressed in a pair of black hakama's and a pair of dark purple haori's he went in search of Kagome. Knocking on her door, he never got an anwser, shrugging he walked in the room to wait for her to finish.

Just as he entered the room, Kagome exited the bath chamber, but the worst part was... she was fully naked. Kuranosuke froze as he saw her standing there in shock. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander over her beautiful body. Kagome had a very nice figure, her hair was still dripping wet and the water droplets were falling onto the wooded floor, her full lips parted slightly, her-

Kagome screamed at him, and stomped over to slap him. Kuranosuke, instead of being the gentleman he usually was, he pushed her against the wall and nipped at her sensitive earlobe. Kagome gasped and halfheartedly pushed her hands against his chest. She had indeed fell in love with him but was scared.

"Don't struggle, Kagome. I know you want this. Don't struggle." he whispered in her ear before going back to nipping and sucking her earlobe. Kagome stopped her struggles and turned into a puddle of goo as he began to suck, lick and occasionally nip at her damp neck.

The next words that left his mouth made her heart stop for a ten second period, then begin to beat loudly in her chest.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>Fin. Hope you enjoyed the three shot story. I know, I know. OOCness. Don't kill me, I just wanted to finish this story A. S. A. P. <strong>. <strong>So don't get mad at me.

Review please!~

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


End file.
